Ep. 22: The Great Secret Art of the Tiger Cub!!
The Great Secret Art of the Tiger Cub!! is the twenty-second episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of the two-parter introducing Won Tiger, Kibaranger's Qi Beast, featuring the first death of Akomaru and the final battle with the Three Ladies, as well as introduces the "turtle man" known as Kameo. Synopsis As the Dairanger work to bring to life the sixth Qi Beast, Akomaru confronts Kou one final time to reveal the fate of his missing mother. Plot As the Gorma and Dairanger continue fighting, Shadam summons pillars of Yo flames knocking the team back before Gara summons the Six Winds of Hell blowing the team down and Zydos uses Lightning Hell to zap the five Dairanger leading to a combo Triumvirate attack. Kazu wonders how they'll save Ryo as Gara states they'll teach them a lesson and Zydos decides to charge towards Kibaranger; but is stopped by Akomaru blowing a needle into the muscle-bound Gorma from his noisemaker, telling him he can't touch Kibaranger; that is his pray. Using his Qi, Kibaranger blows Zydos away as the other Dairanger save Ryo, Ryuuranger stating he's angry before transforming. But the ground continues to shake as Kaku tells the team to hurry since they have little time before the new Qiryoku power emerges. The Triumvirate charge towards the Dairanger but the team summon their Mythical Qi Beasts, Ryo stating they will allow for the new Qi Beast's birth; Kou chasing after them on the ground stating they're lucky to have their own Qi Beasts but Byakko tells him he's dense since the brand new Qi Beast is Kou's own! Telling the boy to hold on to him, the sword declares a once-in-a-lifetime power of the Byakkoshinken, rising up and making Kou fly through the air, surprising him as the sword declares he should feast his eyes on his own Qi Beast! At the Gorma Palace, Akomaru is visiting Gorma XV but yelling that he refuses to have a mask on him when seeing the emperor as he states that his spirit is admirable. While playing Go, the emperor asks why Akomaru disobeys him, but the boy states he has his own plan yet the emperor throws Go stones at him telling him he'd be arrogant when wearing that mask and commands him to behave himself until General Tenpou returns. However Akomaru states he has an ace up his sleeve: the ability to turn Kou into a Gorma which will ultimately doom the Dairanger. Gorma XV states he was a pushover, on his side from the moment that Akomaru showed his fierce spirit; he states this will be the last time and if Akomaru fails one more time, his life is forfeit. Meanwhile by a lake, a large-set man named Kameo pulls out several turtles named Candy, Max and Tom from his pockets, returning them to the lake; he wonders if the turtles are having fun in the lake but suddenly sees a light in the sky, making the ground shake and Kameo worried about his turtles, telling them to return to him. By a cliff of rocks, the Dairanger stand alongside Kaku, who speaks of the universe and nature as the Dairanger stand before them; the team summon their Lai-Lai Balls and transform to begin the ceremony; but the large man witnesses the transformation as Kou approaches him shocked; Kou tells him a secret ceremony is starting and he shouldn't see, furthered by Byakko making Kameo run away and allowing no one else to interrupt. Birds suddenly fly by and the ground is struck with lightning as the Dairanger and Kaku begin to meditate, asking nature to assist in the birth of the new Mythical Qi Beast; the Lai-Lai Balls glow and begin to rise as the team withstands the rocks, Kaku stating the Qi is swelling and the team must withstand this through. Elsewhere at a fortress on an island, Akomaru reveals Kou's mother, who is captive and held by them in chains! He states it's been 6 years since she last saw her son and asks if she wants to see him again, making her remember her son in memory,both the good and bad. As the Dairanger continue to meditate, Ryuseioh flies by and strikes them with lightning as the five and Kaku hold steady. The ground erupts and the team feels nature ripping apart around them before a massive explosion, releasing a white tiger Qi Beast that starts to slowly rise to the surface but has a hard time standing before it finally does so, completing it's birth. Kaku declares this as the new Mythical Qi Beast, Won Tiger; as they do, Kou shows excitement as the new Qi Beast starts leaping about until it unsteadily steps on some ground that collapses under it making it fall, Hououranger stating it's a cute baby. Byakko tells Kou to transform and tame Won Tiger, allowing for a new Lai-Lai Ball to appear before him before he climbs the Qi Beast and telling the Dairanger that Won Tiger is now his; Shoji shows anger at Kibaranger for pulling it but he runs off with it; Kaku knows it's Kou as the boy starts riding on his Qi Beast with excitement. As he runs, Lady Rin appears once again making Kou summon Won Tiger's Great Roar, summoning a roar that makes it rip the ground around Lady Ring before allowing Won Tiger to enter into warrior mode; the two clash with Won Tiger slashing the Gorma Beast with it's sword, then using the Tiger Punch and Tiger Kick to toss it around angering her. At Byakko's command, Kou uses a Heavenly Qi Orb to gather the power of fire and use the gem in Won Tiger's chest to use Secret Art of Flaming Orb to summon magma and further attack Lady Ring with Qi. The Gorma Beast wonders if it's that easy to defeat her as she summons the ghosts of Lady Earring and Lady Necklace allowing for a team simultaneous attack and throwing Kibaranger out of his Qi Beast! As he falls, Akomaru approaches him again with a second rickshaw, telling him he's come to take him back to the Gorma and revealing in the rickshaw his mother, shocking Kou right before him! He rushes to her as his mother remains gagged but Akomaru stops him and knocks him down, making him wonder if he's happy seeing her after six years; then stating if he wants to stay with his mother he must join the Gorma; but Kou pushes Akomaru away angrily, stating he'll never be a Gorma as he grabs his mom's rickshaw in hopes to escape! With no other choice, Akomaru fires Qi making Kou's mother fly into the air with her son yelling out at her before grabbing him wondering what he did with his mother! As Won Tiger is confronted by the Three Ladies, Ryuseioh dives off the Heavenly Qi Palace and onto the tiger's back, charging on it like a steed and pushing the other Gorma out of the way before smashing Lady Ring; the impact causes a landslide tossing down Akomaru before he's hit by a boulder crushing him! Kou yells at the Gorma boy asking him where his mother went while trying to push the boulder off but Akomaru wonders if he doesn't really understand that his mother really did abandon Kou and ran away! He states he found her and hid her away, making Kou confused as Akomaru states he'll never find his mother again no matter how long or far he tries to look before he finally gives out, making Kou weep at the passing of the boy. Byakko tells him it's no time to be sad since the Dairanger are in the midst of a tough battle and need his assistance and he must not give up his battle until he finds his mother. Transforming, Kou calls for Won Tiger again throwing Ryuseioh off; Byakko states they need to bring an end to this and to fuse with the other Mythical Qi Beasts, summoning the Heavenly Qi Palace and fusing with the others becoming the new formation Kiba Daioh. Charging with the Three Ladies attacking them, Lady Necklace and Lady Earring try to attack but are both punched away before Kibaranger states the Power Ring will put an end to them; summing the "Flying Light Sword", Star Houou is launched towards the trio, making Lady Ring declared she's ruined as she dies, completing the battle for the Dairanger and Kibaranger. Ryuuranger states that they can defeat any enemy now with Kiba Daioh as the two stand together. Back at the waterfront, Kou's heart is in misery having finally met his mother again only to be separated from her once again. Seeing a vision of his mother, he yells out for her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 8.2% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura